Musical Drabbles for the Teenage Soul
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Five music drabbles. All slash. SS/HPx2 , DM/HPx2 , LM/HPx1 . For my challenge, see my profile. Contains fluff, romance and angst.


**Pat's Slash/Yaoi Drabble Challenge**

**Rice-Ball247: **This is the first time I've ever written a drabble in my life, so I felt like I was kinda being put under pressure, but anyway! They're not really good, seeing as how they had to be written in a few mins, but I tried, didn't I? Oh... and what else...

_**IT'S MY 16th BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY!**_ -cheers- unfortunately, I'm staying up late in order to finish up some MAJOR chemistry assignments due TODAY (on my birthday), as well as take a non-voluntary, _VOLUNTARY_ chemistry exam TODAY (on my birthday - in the sense that it's not compulsory to do the exam, but we're being forced to anyway...). ANYWAY enough of me! Please have a look at these drabbles and leave a nice review? -is hopeful-

* * *

Drabble 1 – Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls (Severus/Harry – 100 words)

_I feel like a hero  
and you are my heroine  
do you know that your love  
is the sweetest sin?_

The pressure, sometimes, got too much for Harry to handle. The Wizarding world just expected too much from him sometimes. Carrying the 'Saviour' title upon his shoulders, the one that they had burdened him with when he was a baby, was quite exhausting.

People didn't understand Harry. They worshiped him without knowing him. They hated him or loved him without knowing the truth.

But there was one man who didn't seem to care about Harry's status.

"Potter, detention again!"

Harry ducked his head and smiled to himself. Yes, Harry may have been _the_ Saviour, but Severus Snape was his Hero.

* * *

Drabble 2 – Camisado by Panic! At the Disco (Draco/Harry – 103 words)

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_

From beneath him, the floor seemed to give way. In front of him, the figure of Draco Malfoy seemed to sway in his drunken state. The stench of alcohol lingered heavily in the stale air of the room. Harry choked as he saw his lover drop the bottle of firewhiskey to the floor.

"You never realized, did you, Potter?" Draco laughed but it was without any humour. His molten eyes were dark with hatred. "I never loved you," he spat out, "You're a fool. I played with you, you stupid idiot."

Harry's eyes closed to stop the tears. He was broken at last.

* * *

Drabble 3 – The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls (Draco/Harry – 100 words)

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
Won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn, let it die  
Coz we are finally free tonight_

Freedom!

The skies were bright and the sun smiled upon them as the 1997 Graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry threw their hats into the air in celebration.

Around him, Harry was overjoyed by the cheers of his friends and classmates as they had finally finished the final day of schooling. Headmistress McGonagall smiled warmly while the teachers shook hands and bid their goodbyes to the students.

Harry, however, sought out the one person who mattered the most to him.

"Potter! Let's go. You promised me a Great Escape, didn't you?!"

Harry grinned as he took Draco's hand.

* * *

Drabble 4 – Shakedown by Behind Crimson Eyes (Lucius/Harry – 109 words)

_We'll start a revolution and bring them to their knees  
You know that this will be a shakedown, a shakedown baby._

His right hand gripped his wand tightly, as if he were afraid that it would slip due to the copious amount of sweat and blood that lubricated his grasp. Across from him, a tall, proud man gave a sinister smirk.

"Well, Potter. It comes down to this. You may join our Lord, or you may die where you stand. Chose."

Harry's face contorted with anger as he raised his wand, "Don't FUCK with me!"

Lucius' smirk merely widened as he spread his arms, "I take that as a no?"

Harry faltered for a moment, as Lucius came closer. "Then join me. We'll start a revolution. It'll be a shakedown."

* * *

Drabble 5 – Colors by Amos Lee (Severus/Harry – 106 words)

_Cuz when you're gone,  
all the colors fade.  
When you're gone,  
no new years day parade.  
You're gone,  
colors seem to fade._

The skies seem to empathize with me, today. For they cry as I do as I reminisce here before you. Around me, there are people with sympathetic, hallow smiles. I ignore them. My head is bowed as I approach you, subservient in the way you had always wanted me to be. Now is not the time for defiance.

My hand trembles around a bouquet of flowers, held tightly. They aren't extravagant but you wouldn't have liked them if they were, anyway, so they are beautiful in their simplicity.

"Hello, Severus," I smile as tears fall from my verdant eyes. I rest the bouquet upon your gravestone.

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **If you're interested in the challenge, please see the bottom of my profile. Kthnx and have a wonderful 24th of July!! (for those not in Australia, it's tomorrow... -sigh-)


End file.
